


More than Friends, Less than Lovers

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [15]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write a scene for one of your current or past fics that you were afraid to write.<br/>Characters: Blaine and Santana, (Ready to Fly, AU)<br/>Word Count: 685<br/>Original Post Date: November 7, 2012</p><p>Author's Note: Warning…this contains Blaintana romance. For any of my regular readers, this is NOT canon for RTF, this is RTF AU. If it's going to offend…don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Friends, Less than Lovers

Santana led Blaine back to her dorm room, the music from the coffee shop still humming in their heads, the taste of delicious coffee still on their lips.

"You were so right, San, college is amazing!" Blaine said as they headed into her single. He quickly shimmied out of his coat, draping it over her desk chair. "Kurt would have loved that…" His voice dropped with his eyes, as he realized what he'd said. It had been months since they'd broken up and decided that seeing other people would be good for them. Well, Kurt had decided. Blaine had just agreed.

Santana reached her hand out to his and pulled him into her arms, sighing. "

Why does this have to be so hard, San?" he asked softly.

"Because you love him," she answered, stroking his hair in comfort. "I miss Brittany too."

They stood like that for a minute before Santana pulled back and wiped barely shed tears from Blaine's eyes. "Come on, Boyfriend, let's go to bed."

She grabbed her pajamas and toiletries basket and went out to the bathrooms. Blaine put on a clean t-shirt and slipped out of his jeans, throwing on some sweats before climbing into Santana's bed. His best friend returned shortly in a long black night shirt and shorts. "I can sleep on the floor if you want," she offered.

"No," Blaine answered, more desperately then he'd intended. "I'm tired of being alone."

Santana smiled and turned out the light, settling in next to him. "Me too," she admitted quietly.

Moonlight streamed in through the window overhead as they lay side by side, watching one another. It was just enough light to make their eyes shine and loneliness radiated from deep within them both. Watching him like this, Blaine was so beautiful with his curls relaxed and his long eyelashes a canopy to an amber glow. She'd never understand how Kurt could let him go.

Blaine's hand unconsciously reached for Santana's shimmering black hair. His breath quickened and his heart beat faster. He loved her dearly. She'd been there for him through thick and thin, he'd cried in her arms when he thought he had nothing left. He felt his hand move to her cheek and his thumb absently traced her lips. "Soft like Kurt's," he whispered. Heat surged between them. His eyes grew heavy, her face grew soft. "I want to kiss you." His voice was gravely, thick with emotion and surprise.

"Ok," she uttered. No boy had ever felt right to her before but no boy had ever been like Blaine. She'd tried before, but he'd always said no. This time, his lips touched hers.

He was hesitant at first, barely brushing her lips. He remembered how wrong it had all felt with Rachel, but Santana was different. He felt warm, and safe, and wanted. It had been so long since he'd felt wanted. He pressed stronger against her and she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. It was nice to be close to someone again.

Santana pulled back just for a moment and eyes, glazed with shyness and longing, slowly opened and met in the darkness. Not wanting to let go yet, Blaine chased her lips, chased the love and belonging and acceptance that he'd felt without for too long now. He gently took her upper lip in his as his hand brushed through her silky hair. Together they explored, with delicate care and tenderness, neither delving too deep. This wasn't Kurt or Brittany. This wasn't passion, just love. But it also wasn't hope, it was only escape. Their hearts shifted and their tears threatened at the same time.

Blaine pulled away first and avoided her eyes. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

"Don't be sorry, Blaine," she told him. "Don't ever be sorry for loving him."

He curled up against her and she held him close, until their hearts beat in time and their breathing slowed, drifting off to sleep. They could be safe and warm together, but neither would ever be home in each other's arms. Their hearts would forever belong to someone else.


End file.
